


Restless Fury

by SoraHinari



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MegHypnos, One Shot, Overworking, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggly Hypnos, Soft Megaera, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Work is hard when you're a fury. More so when you are Megaera and the prince always beats you back into the river of Styx in order to escape and venture into Asphodel from the last floor of Tartarus. So when Meg sees a new couch by the entrance for once she decides to take a rest, knowing well that it is there for probably someone she knows slacks off at the job.
Relationships: Hypnos & Megaera (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Restless Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kapusyawan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapusyawan/gifts).



> Twitter does it again through JC's amazing art (Found here: https://twitter.com/soulfulweaver/status/1354710921873121281)!  
> I wanted to write Meg and Hypnos cuddling session from the minute I saw that fanart, so now that I have my laptop and a way to write... HERE IT IS! I just find them cute together~  
> I hope you enjoy!

All was the same. Nothing changed much to her dismay. Every single time ever since her first loss, the jealous Erinys had lost confidence in her abilities. She knew, she could see it in her footing, slowly slipping from her regular tempo, moves too aggressive, leaving many wide openings for the prince of the Underworld to strike her to death. Sadly for her the ride down River Styx wasn't a pleasant one, Megaera didn't have the nice company of the shades or god of death himself, after all the majority of the dead were scared of her.   
So for one more time Meg allowed the red river to take her to the house, letting her body rise only when finally at the pool. Standing up and walking next to the fireplace, which she still didn't know why Zagreus had bought for the entrance, but suddenly she was glad for it since it helped dry off the remains of the river on her hair and clothes faster. Not lingering to the warmth of the flames, having had enough of it from the nearby lava scorched lands of Asphodel, the fury walked further in the house, the heels from her boots echoing up in her ears as she watched the waiting shades slowly move towards Lord Hades, who ever so diligently was doing paperwork on his office. 

Usually her path would be pre-determined, from the pool of Styx straight to the lounge, having a drink and possibly talking with Dusa, maybe with Thanatos if he was not busy with his duties or Zagreus. Sometimes she would stop by Hypnos, but the god of sleep was always so busy, especially now that his brother actually helped him settle some things down he even made it up on the board more frequently than Thanatos himself. Of course Meg had a suspicion or two as to why her friend didn't earn his place on the board, but it wasn't her business therefore she would not meddle with it.   
But that time things were different. For some reason, whatever that reason was, Hypnos was not on his work spot... Probably napping away the day or night in his room, at least until Hades screamed for him to get out here and register the dead properly on his lists. Instead there was a couch, a bench looking couch, with soft puffy surface and several pillows, looking both comfy for sitting and even laying down. Unknown as to why, Meg could feel her bones ache, as if needing the rest and the soft seat even for just a minute. No one would mind, she was on a break anyways, she could venture towards the lounge to grab a drink later and if anyone looked at her she could easily draw her whip on them. 

Approaching the couch-like seat, Megaera cracked her neck by twisting it left and right, her hair swinging along with it. When she finally sat down a sigh of relief left her pink hued lips, rough expression calming down as her hands reached backwards, up in her ponytail, releasing it and allowing the waves of bluish purple down her back and chest. Folding her wing carefully, the first of the furies settled her back comfortably on the pillows, her head leaned backwards as well with her burning golden eyes closed, with long lashes brushing her cheekbones. What caught her off guard was the fact that the pillows and the seat in general was actually fairly relaxing, that explained why Zagreus never sat on them, she really didn't want to get up, Meg just wanted to allow herself to relax and rest enveloped by this softness.   
But soon her drifting off phase was ruined by someone poking her left cheek. Still with closed eyes and sharp reflexes, the fury grabbed the finger that poked her, tightly in her grasp as she slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with a chuckling Hypnos. His white curls unruly per usual, his sleeping mask half on the top of his head and half on his forehead. 

"Hey hey hey now! That is no good way to say 'Hello darling, how was your nap?' you know!" Hypnos pointed out with one of his signature laughs as his finger was let go from the grip of the fury, thankfully because he could swear that his girlfriend could have broken it with just a little bit more pressure. 

"Apologies Hypnos, I thought you were asleep during work..." Megaera admitted, her lips turning up to a small smirk and her hand now patting the empty space of the seat.

With no other words, Sleep Incarnate plopped himself down on the softness of the welcoming couch, not hesitating one bit to get slipped in its confines. His pale golden eyes drifted from the shades that kept moving to the lady next to him, her arms crossed across her chest and her expression a thoughtful one, easily recognizable by the thin pink of her lips pressed together in a line. Even Hypnos could tell when his lover was troubled, well thanks to Zagreus and Than but in his book it was still an achievement! Meg wasn't an easy person, the sleepy god knew it, but he still was willing to take the chance in order to relax the relentless fury.   
Careful for Meg to not notice his movements, Hypnos took off his blanket shaped cape and draped it over Megaera's shoulders, her eyes widening and blinking in wonder towards him. A big smile was a reply to that look, exactly before the eye mask was lowered to cover both of Hypnos' eyes as he settled his feet on top of the couch, hugging his legs and laying his head on top of them. He expected Meg to just snuggle in his cape, but surprisingly she did not do just that. The red fuzzy cape was soon wrapped around his figure too, the fury next to him now hugging him by the shoulders and laying her head on his own. They stayed like that, cuddling each other in silence and warmth, soft breathing escaping the woman who was now completely relaxed in her dreamland.

At that moment Hypnos made a mental note to thank the prince for this seat at his post.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi!   
> Thank you for reading till the end of my one-shot!  
> I hope you enjoyed your read and please don't forget to check out the inspiration for this lil fic!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
